Sentinel
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: When a girl creates a song that is hauntingly familiar to the Autobots, she doesn't understand the power it has.


**A/N: So I was listening to the DotM score and the track "Sentinel Prime" came up and it inspired me to write this small one shot. It is a tad AU but nothing major I promise, and it may contain spoilers for DotM but nothing out right. Also I don't know how music is written and produced so please let me know if i got something wrong. **

**Now here's the one shot! Please enjoy!**

**(All rights belong to their proper owners, not I)**

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting outside on her back patio with her computer and some of her DJ equipment. Her backyard opened up into a large field with no neighbors for miles around, it was peaceful and she enjoyed it. But she was not alone this evening. Sitting in relaxed positions and facing her were the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee. Her father had offered for them to stay at his home with his daughter until the government had a place set up for them.<p>

"Please tell Defense Secretary Keller that I and my Autobots are most thankful for allowing us to stay at his home" Optimus' voice broke Katie out of her thoughts. She smiled up at him.

"I will, but I'm sure my dad already understands."

Optimus nodded before returning to his seated position and Jazz came to take his place.

"Whachya doin'girly?"

"Oh, hey Jazz! I'm just finishing up my latest composition. I am very proud of this one!"

"I wanna hear it! I absolutely love Earth music! So does Jazz!" Bumblebee said as he came up beside Jazz.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Pit yeah! Ever since Bee sent his first reports of his mission on this rock I have tried to get my servos on every piece of music I can! It's amazing how you humans can put so much emotion into a few minutes of sound"

"Indeed, young one. Humans are masters of the art" Optimus said.

"Will you play your latest compilation for us?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure. Now remember, any music I write is purely instrumental. I try to tell a story without words" Sam said as she clicked on the file in her computer.

A soft and slow beat began with a piano sound striking a few notes before being joined by violins drums and brass instruments. The tempo picked up slightly with the violins and trumpets playing into crescendos and drums creating base beats. Then all the instruments reached a crescendo before each began to slowly taper off leaving the drums to beat the final few notes.

The silence held as Katie watched for the bots reactions. She wasn't sure, but they all looked very emotional, almost if they were about to cry if she had to guess. Even Ironhide. She hoped they would be good tears if that were the case.

"Uh…guys?" she said quietly, seemingly breaking them out of their stupor.

"Whoa, Ahm at a loss o'words fur once" Jazz said quietly.

"You created that song?" Katie nodded "I am not an emotional mech, but I was…moved by your work" Ironhide said with a small smile.

"I agree with Ironhide young one. I believe I speak for us all when I say our very sparks were moved by your music" Optimus said and all the others nodded in agreement. Katie felt a large smile break across her face.

"Thank you so much. That really means a lot"

"What was your inspiration to create that piece?" Ratchet asked.

"Honestly…you guys. From what stories I've been told, getting to know you all, Mission City and just my own observations."

"You said you try to tell stories without words, what story do you imagine with this particular song?" Optimus asked.

"A sad one. I picture a figure who was loved by all and loved all those they sought to protect. But then they fell. Not killed, but instead fell to the temptations of the darkness. Out of their desire to protect all they cherished they embraced the lies of the darkness, willing to go to any lengths to protect and defend. Their understanding when the darkness betrayed them but it was already too late for anything to be done. And knowing they failed they punished themselves by giving themselves over to the darkness completely, all the while constantly searching for ways to amend for their transgressions. And for some reason a single word always comes to my mind when I try to name this compilation…" Katie trailed off lost in her thoughts.

The Autobots were stunned. So much emotion and meaning had been poured into the song it was tangible. Her explanation behind the music touched home for them all. It sounded painfully familiar to them. Yet there was no way for any human to possibly know. They never spoke of it amongst themselves, let alone to the humans. Optimus broke the stunned silence by asking the one question on all their minds.

"And what is this word?"

Katie looked up at him, making direct eye/optic contact and she held the look for a few seconds before answering,

"Sentinel."


End file.
